Akuhiei Ragnos
Akuhiei Ragnos served as the 2nd Central Antagonist in the storyline through episodes 1-5, but now serves as a Protagonist in the storyline from the Rings of Naught Arc and beyond with Kain Ragnos. He was the former founder of the Disciples of the Mask, currently to the Akuhiei Squadron, pilot of the Dark Wing unit, former apprentice of Darth Sagus, serves as Kain's partner, and is now the Shadow Hand in the Sith Empire when Kain becomes the Sith Emperor from their father. Appearance Akuhiei Ragnos has orange-colored hair. Gold eyes. Light skin. Slim but muscular. And usually wears and attire of black and/or purple. Personality Akuhiei is known to have a care-free and comical side, and usually makes fun of those that are worth it. He has a gentle and kind heart to other people, and always wanted to save lives to show his skills. He also enjoys sneaking on people, and others find it intrusive or annoying. As Death Stalker, he has a darkly sinister and sadistic side to him, and even enjoys the pleasure of seeing people tortured and slaughtered for their crimes. He always speaks in a slitherly tone, and it basically scares people from a distance. However, he finally regains his old persona after the Rings of Naught Arc, and focuses back on helping the innocent. History Akuhiei The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Meeting Zack Xargus Discussion within the Jedi Council At the night that Zack and his friends are on the roof of Dantooine, Kain and Akuhiei are in the Council Chamber where the Jedi Masters discuss an important matter at hand. The Council discuss that the Mandalorian threat is growing more and more, but wonder if they should make a move soon. Akuhiei wispers to Kain that this meeting is a little too boring, and wonders if they want to take action soon. Kain tells him that it really is boring and dull, but is more concerned of what Zack and his friends are doing at the moment. With that, Akuhiei then goes back tio minding his own business, but reminds Kain that he'll need to plan a date for Kallen soon, as he's already making a date for Shirley, and Kain blushes and tells his brother to keep his mouth shut, and Akuhiei does so with a gleefully satisfied smile. Back to the matter at hand, Dorak says that the wise choice is to stay behind the scenes and not interfere in the wars. Kain and Akuhiei are shocked by this to some degree, and Vandar says that it may be wise, but it seems cowardly. Akuhiei speaks out and says that doing nothing is the most cowardly thing anyone can do, and he and his brother want to save people, and Kain agrees. However, Vrook, their master, tells them that gifted students like them are to be a perfect example for many in the future, and not be like Zack, Revan, Kayle and Alek, for, as he says, are not worth being of the Order. Kain and Akuhiei are aggravated by this, and yell to their master to never say that Zack, or his friends, that they are worth nothing. Zhar tries to calm them down, and reassures them that they are not going to throw away Zack, nor anyone else for no reason. Atris tells them that Zack and Kayle are not showing any signs of being like true Jedis, so she wonders if they need more discipline. But Lonna Vash says that they know the laws of the Jedi Code, so there is no need for more discipline. Kavar agrees, and says that they, Zack, Revan, Kayle and Alek actually make fine Jedis, and Kain and Akuhiei are happy to hear this. But Vrook argues that they are lacking in everything, and paranoingly believes them to be a future threat to the galaxy, if not the entire universe. Kain and Akuhiei get angry again, but Vandar tells Vrook that Zack and the others are well-viewed, and does not sense any darkness, nor any other evil intent in them. Atris then says that the true threat lies elsewhere, and it rests within the Unknown Regions, and they should be focusing on that for the mean time. Vrook interrupts that Zack and his friends may be joining that hiding threat in the future, and wants them to be rid of before everything is lost. Zhar tells Vrook that he shouldn't say things like that. But Vrook says that he knows that Zack and the rest will bring destruction and despair to everyone in the universe, and end all life. Kain and Akuhiei finally lose their temper, and they get up from their chairs, and grab Vrook by the neck. Kain tells Vrook to shut his trap about Zack, and Akuhiei says that, while Zack is their rival, he is their friend and nothing less than that. Vandar tells Kain and Akuhiei they should stay calm and focus, and that beating Vrook into a pulp won't help at all. Kain and Akuhiei then let go of their grip on Vrook and return to their seats. Kavar then goes back on the matter of the hidden threat that lies within the Unknown Regions, and say that they should decide on what to do by tomorrow. Kain and Akuhiei then head for their chambers, but Vrook comes to them to talk. Kain and Akuhiei are uninterested with speaking to him, but Vrook asks them to listen. Kain and Akuhiei then pay attention, and ask on what it is that he asks. Vrook tells them that they are needed on a mission to Yavin, and should go by now. Kain and Akuhiei are hesitant for a moment, but accept the mission, and tell Vrook that they'll be back very soon, but remind him that they don't like him, nor his attitude toward Zack and his friends. Vrook then departs to his chambers, and Kain and Akuhiei go to their mission. Going to War An Unfortunate Demise Discovery of Ragnos Synopsis The Sword Of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle Of The Gods Arc Zack VS Kain & Akuhiei While Zack's fight against Marka still rages on, Kain and Akuhiei are seen still alive, and try to interfere their fight. They keep Zack away from Marka. Kain and Akuhiei now ask Marka a question, and Marka wonders what that may be. They asks on what happened to the rest of their armies, as well as all those that have fought in this War of the Realms. Marka simply answers that they died, and the Death Brothers wonders if he means all of them, and Marka says yes, for they all died. They seem unease from this, but the Death Brothers say that if that's so, and they focus their attention on Zack. Zack asks them on why they are defending him, but they are still trying to fight Zack off. After a brief fight, Zack easily beats them, but doesn't kill them and he says to them to stop it. Kain and Akuhiei are badly beaten from the early fight, and Marka looks to them with no expression. They get up on their feet again, and say to Zack that they can't stop now, and Zack asks why did they come here in the first place, seeing that their in no condition to fight. Kain and Akuhiei now prepare their weapons, but at that moment, the Death Brothers disappear, and marka and Zack realizes that they are behind him, and point their weapons to his Marka neck. Marka questions them on what they are doing, but they still maintain their focus. Kain and Akuhiei tell Marka that they are going to try and persuade him to not destroy all of existance in this universe, and for Marka to use the Anti-Universal Crest to remake all of existance into a much more suitable place. They continue on, and Marka seems to be cracking his neckbone, and gripping his hand open and then tightly. They even tell Marka that if he still insists on destroying all of existance, then they will have no choice but to stop him. They continue to say that nothing is born of vengeance, and now that God, Jesus, Adas, Berial and the rest are dead, they only ones that can stop marka are them and Marka's hand then glows in crimson energy, but only Zack sees this. Kain and Akuhiei now ask Marka on what his answer is, but Marka, after a moment, tells them that he's afriad that's impossible. Marka then fuels himself within a powerful column of energy that causes the ground to crumble and the skies to blow strong winds, and Zack notices that he's planning something while guarding against the energy's massive pressure. Kain and Akuhiei yell to Marka not to do this, but as they thrust their weapons to Marka, he stops them with his bare hands with no effort. Marka then tells them that they don't have sufficient power to stop him, and he uses Force Grip to keep them immobilize and helpless. Marka then crushes their weapons, and tells Kain and Akuhiei that he appreciates their help, because thanks for their long conversation and interference, they have given him enough time to let the Anti-Universal Crest full-power to course and spread throughout his entire body, and Marka's hand then generates two Spear of Midnight Blacks. Zack tries to stop him, but Marka's Power Level Pressure prevents him from stopping Marka. Marka then mercilessly and ruthlessly impales Kain and Akuhiei, and they are in great pain. With that done, Marka then turns around, while Kain and Akuhiei fall to the ground. They try to reason with him again, but Marka is frustratingly irritated and throws them away with great force with his feet, and as they are near their ends, he unleashes fully charged Force Lightning on them that completely burns and incinerates them, and their bodies fall to the ground from 5,000 feet, and causes a massive impact, and Marka stands expressionless with his back turned on them. Shattered Memories Arc Rings Of Naught Arc Resurrection Of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Akuhiei *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Instant Regenerative Healing Factor:' *'Cerunga:' *'Shadow Cerunga:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Manipulator:' *'Keen Intellect:' *'Shadow Manipulation:' 'Dark Mode' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' 'Sith'arianfication form' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Shadow Manipulation:' 'Dark Wing Pilot' Akuhiei pilots the Dark Wing Unit. *'Master Piloting Skills:' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' 'Weapons' *'Shadow Sythe of Death:' *'Black & White Lightsabers:' Family & Relatives A Marka Ragnos: Father Tahlia Ragnos: Mother Kain Ragnos: Brother Maria Ragnos: Sister Shirley Ragnos: Wife Dilan Ragnos: Son Carleen Ragnos: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Kain Ragnos Marka Ragnos Tahlia Ragnos Maria Ragnos Shirley Ragnos PredAlien Vrook Lamar Gabriel Qoutes Etymology Trivia